jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Apartments
Apartments are buildings in Jailbreak that players can purchase in order to customize, furnish, or throw parties in. They are located in the City and were added in the July 19, 2017 Update. The higher the quality of the apartment, the more it costs. Currently, apartments are the only feature that guarantees protection if it is set to the right option in Jailbreak, although cops can "camp" outside apartments to make sure no one goes in and out until they are arrested, so be mindful when deciding to rent an apartment. There are options in the apartment that players can select to allow only their friends, their team (criminal or police), only them, or everyone in the server to enter. In every apartment, there is a confetti gun on the counter that will "fire" confetti throughout the apartment. It only works if they have the VIP Gamepass. A radio right beside the confetti gun can be also seen, which only works if the player has the Vehicle Stereo Gamepass and a music code being entered. Currently, the cheapest apartment is located to the right of Jewelry Store and behind the Bugatti spawn, only costing $2,000 in-game cash. The most expensive and largest apartment is in the tallest building (next to the Hospital), which costs $10,000 in-game cash and has two floors in addition to a garage to showcase your vehicle. Apartments = List of Apartments This is a list of all the apartments in Jailbreak. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 10.39.04 PM.png|The exterior of one of the Apartments before the 2 Billion Visits Update. ApartmentGarage.png|The exterior of one of the Apartments after the 2 Billion Visits Update. Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 11.11.00 PM.png|The interior of one of the Apartments before the 2 Billion Visits Update. ApartmentInterior.png|The interior of one of the Apartments after the 2 Billion Visits Update. JBApartmentRent.PNG|The GUI where the player decides to rent an apartment. JBApartmentGUI.PNG|The options when entering an apartment which you bought. JBApartmentSettings.PNG|Where the player can decide who can enter their apartment and where they can adjust the furniture of their apartment. JBApartmentCancel.png|The GUI where the player decides if they will cancel their rent or not. Trivia * If the player dies or gets arrested when renting an apartment, it will remain owned by them. ** The apartment rent will be canceled if the player cancels or leaves the server. * Apartments were speculated for a long time. Asimo3089 has announced and delayed several updates that would have brought apartments. There were even buildings that showed apartments being tested on those buildings. Finally, apartments were added in the July 19th Update. * Next to each apartment door is a small placard, which will show your name if the player owns the apartment the placard corresponds to. The placard will be blank if the apartment the placard corresponds to is available. ** After the new city rose in the 2B Visits Update, the placard only appears when they purchase the apartment. * There are 7 apartment buildings, two of them having a garage inside to display the vehicle a player was in before they entered the apartment. ** Players cannot get inside the garage or drive the vehicle inside it, as it is just decorative. * Originally, there were 9 apartments, but 2 of them were removed to compensate for lag. ** There was actually a 10th apartment with early deletion during its update creation. ** The 10th apartment also was the only apartment to use a mesh and a different door design. * With the 2 Billion Visits Update, all the city's buildings were rebuilt. The apartments were made taller and more spacious. * Apartments charge players cash every 24 hours in-game time when rented. * The apartment prices have changed 2-4 times. |-| Apartment Furniture = Apartment Furniture is a key factor in renting an apartment. There is a lot of furniture to choose from to put into a player's own apartment; from beds to TVs to even Tiki Torches. Each piece of furniture and furniture color costs $200. Below is a list of furniture that players can buy, along with a picture of every single piece. The colors are able to choose from are sunset, charcoal, white, strawberry, cherry, caramel, daisy, minty, or pacific. All these colors will cost $200 to buy. Gallery Note: All furniture is shown in default or white color. Players can change their furniture's color to other colors as they're not merely limited to white or the other default colors. JBRH.png|A "Regular Houseplant". JBTH.png|A "Tall Houseplant". JBOL.png|A "Original Lamp". JBT.png|A "Trashcan". JBTT.png|A "Tiki Torch". JBLP.png|A "Lamp Post". JBSnowman.png|A "Snowman". JBSnowMachine.png|A "Snow Machine". JBSP.png|A "Snowy Plant". JBQP.png|A "Quad Painting". JBOTV.png|A "Original TV". JBWP.png|"Wide Paintings". JBTVW.png|A "TV Wall". JBUTV.png|An "Ultrawide TV". JBBWC.PNG|A "Bed With Cabinets". JBMC.PNG|A "Modern Couch". JBDTB.PNG|"Double Twin Beds". JBSDF.PNG|A "Small Dance Floor". JBRDF.PNG|A "Round Dance Floor". Screen_Shot_2018-07-13_at_1.42.30_PM.png|A "Modern Table". Screen_Shot_2018-07-13_at_1.42.58_PM.png|A "Rotated Table". Screen_Shot_2018-07-13_at_1.42.43_PM.png|A "Regular Table". Screen_Shot_2018-07-13_at_1.43.23_PM.png|An "Ice Table". JBST.PNG|A "Square Stool". JBRT.PNG|A "Circular Stool". Screen_Shot_2018-07-13_at_1.24.07_PM.png|A "Thin Desk". Screen_Shot_2018-07-13_at_1.24.24_PM.png|A "Storage Desk". Screen_Shot_2018-07-13_at_1.19.31_PM.png|A "Fat Chair". Screen_Shot_2018-07-13_at_1.23.45_PM.png|A "Thin Chair". Screen_Shot_2018-07-13_at_1.52.45_PM.png|A "Pool Table". Trivia * Furniture was added on July 19, 2017, alongside with apartments. * The point of apartment furniture is to make apartments look less empty and/or bland. * Every piece of furniture (including the winter furniture) costs $200. * Players can only buy and place the Pool Table in the most expensive and tallest apartment, most likely as a perk. ** The Pool Table is purely decoration, and players cannot actually play a game of Pool. *** Players cannot also interact with TVs as it is just for decoration. * Winter furniture was added in the 2017 Winter Update. ** The winter furniture is still obtainable, even when it is not wintering time. * Even though there are paintings players can place in their apartments, there are no photos or pictures on them, pictures cannot be put on via a Roblox Photo ID. ** This is probably due to copyright and/or inappropriate content that could be in photos or pictures. * The “Modern Table” used to be un-customizable but was later changed a few hours after the Apartments Update. * Some furniture inside the Apartment comes in default, which can be changed by the player. Category:Locations Category:Features Category:Buildings Category:City